polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Theories
This is the page for theorizing of the folklore behind Polytopia. The U.T.O.P In a future Polytopia where warfare has been long considered extinct and primitive stands the multicultural Super Tribe of UTOP. It spans 80% of the square and is made up of 7 semi-autonomous provinces that each have a role to play in the success of the whole. The lush, mild-weathered plains of Imperia is where the central government is located. The inhabitants are called the Imperians, the modern-day incarnation of the historic Imperius. They are the peacekeepers of the nation, ensuring that violent crime never happens and that the public never finds out about what lies beyond the Black Spires... any dissenters are taken off to a secret facility to have their minds bent. They also own all the square's media sources and newspapers... Government transparency is virtually nonexistent, but no one seems to think that matters. Their capital houses all of the tribes' Altars of Peace. Their southern neighbor Zebasia is the wealthiest of the provinces. The rich and fertile terrain made Zebasia the export capital of the square, shipping food and crops to every other province. Deposits of gold and other precious ores are also common. All the trade deals go on here. The enormous capital is patrolled by imposing Giants, and the Parliament house doubles as a stock exchange. This area contains all the Emperor's Tombs. In the northwest lies the Northern region of Xi-Mo. Formed when the Ai-Mo and Xin-Xi made peace over a century ago, they have since grown into the knowledge and information capital of the world. It is also rumored that on a clear day if a wise man were to climb to the top of Mt. Ai-Xi, they would be able to see the whole nation, although no one has ever seen past the fog over the Northwestern Sea... Although the abundance of monasteries, shrines and libraries may make this place seem like a nice place to live, this area also has the Polytopian Intelligence Agency, the UTOP equivalent of the CIA or FBI. Their mountainous territory has all the Towers of Wisdom. To the west lies the luxury capital of the world, Luxi. The elite class here adopted the name of the area's predecessors, the Luxidoor. The affluent businessmen and rich heirs spend their lives here, hardly ever having to work a day in their lives. In the walled capital, elephant rides are an iconic symbol of social class. This area houses all of the Parks of Fortune. The almost inhospitable far north is the home of the province of Barduria. Here, bears are common cuisine in the ski lodges, and forests are abundant. Its remoteness makes it ideal for weapons testing. Here, the weapons used by the Peacekeepers are manufactured, and, more secretly, the devastating super-weapons commissioned by the government made without the people noticing. Of all the provinces, the barbaric inhabitants that lived in this land were the most savage and there is a stereotype that the Bardur are still like that. This area houses all the Gates of Power. The southeastern temperate rainforest is the home of the province of Kickoo. This tropical paradise is often frequented by Bardurians looking for a ray of sunshine. Beach resorts are common on the many islands of Kickoo, but sadly, most of the inhabitants are uneducated, living under the misguided impression that the world is a sphere. Nevertheless, Kickoo are tenacious navigators. It was their scouts that helped give intel on enemy positions and ultimately unified the square. For this reason, the land has been awarded with the Eyes of God of every tribe. The outer rim territory along the southwest is called Oumaj. The vast Oumaji desert allows for easy, unrestricted travel around the outside of the nation, stretching between the Xi-Mo, Luxi, Zebasi and Kickoo. The extremely high Black Spire mountains on the south border stop rainfall from the nearby Northwest ocean and is a big factor in the dryness of the region. Here, where most goods from other regions are rare, demand has driven up the market, and it flourishes and thrives. The Emperor's Bazaar, the gigantic outdoor mall as big as a small city, made up of all the tribes' historic Grand Bazaars is the centerpiece in this desert province. Since the vast desert is so hard to govern, the Imperians (noticing this potential problem early on) implemented an ID-to-trade program, requiring all Oumaji to follow laws only within the large trade centres and trade routes, which are patrolled. As such, many Oumaji have moved their homes, as well as their businesses into the Emperor's Bazaar. Small Hoodrick Island in the Northwest Ocean off the coast of Barduria houses the homely Hoodrick. They are a fiercely independent nation that heavily opposed joining the union, however, they are still allies. They are a heavily socialist state that discourages wealth and poverty, this was in sharp contrast to the lifestyles of the Luxidoor, Imperians and Zebasi and proved an obstacle too difficult to overcome for them to join the union. Their law enforcement is a consortium of state-sanctioned guerilla street gangs authorized to take from the rich by force. They were trained in the centuries-old Hoodrick Island Guerilla Academy, a school that taught promising Hoodricks how to travel by tree and slowed down the infamous Vengir Invasion back when the nations still warred. They have all their own monuments, except for their Emperor's Tomb (because no one is rich) and their Grand Bazaar (which actually makes up part of the Emperor's Bazaar, despite the Hoodrick not being in the union). ... And Lastly The Vengirus Nation. Imperia legends have it that the Vengir disappeared near the end of the Final War, defeated at the hands of the Coalition; and that the desolate wasteland was transformed into the beautiful plains of Imperia. Unfortunately, this is just a ruse perpetrated by the UTOP Government. The Vengir are still very much alive. Forced to adapt under imposed isolation, no external trade, and an environment out to get them, they became the most technologically advanced nation in the world. The fog across the Northwestern Ocean is actually artificially created, pumped out by a Vengir fog plant on the coast. They have already found out that there exists another side of the square, covered in a wasteland just like theirs. They started colonizing several centuries ago, and they are almost ready to exact their counterattack on the nations that threw them to the dust long ago with an unknown fish tribe called the Aquarion to wreak havoc on UTOP. The Vengir hate everyone but themselves and Aquarion. their friends. The Darke Lorde's Headcanon Soooooooooo.......... I'm just a guy on the web that wanted to share his Polytopia headcanon. Enjoy! The current game is actually a whole bunch of sectors on the planet of Polytopia, which is actually a sphere like our own, but each part is a square Sector of War. The game is actually 350 years in the past, the conclusion to The Great War, which was a massive version of WWII, and after the war, the Tribes all made peace. The Special Tribes (Aquarion, Elyrion, and Polaris) sort of faded into the background, as the Human Tribes discovered hyperdrive tech and decided to go off into space to colonize. Yes the Special Tribes are still great powers on Polytopia, but they now just deal with each other and the Human Tribes almost exclusively. The Human Tribes, as I said, went off to discover that they were not alone in the universe, as they were actually part of a tri-star system that they decided to call the Centuari System (And just if you were thinking, they live in the Alpha Centuari System.). There they met the Cephalo-Sapiens, Monkerians (The Monkeys from the BTD franchise), Bloons (Also BTD), and Velgroxians. The Cephalo-Sapiens loved art and magical knowledge, and so became great allies to the newly peaceful Tribes. The Velgroxians, however, were not as kind, but eventually decided to ally with the Tribes. The Monkarians and Bloons reminded the Tribes of themselves, and the Tribes took pity on them and became their allies. But enough about a sci-fi story! How 'bout some good ole Tribe headcanons, eh? The Xin-Xi are a fuedalistic monarchy, with an Emperor that doles out land to Daimyo, who doles it out to others, and so on. The Imperius are a republic with an Emperor in the capital, and Senators leading all cities, and they come together every 6 months to decide on new laws. The Bardur have a autocratic monarchy with a small group of advisors helping the monarch, but all real power belongs to the monarch. The rest are either democratic or monarchial with various extents of autocratism and capitalism, but the Vengir have a socialistic economy and use it for all production, education, and utilites, but shops and private businesses are available for the public. The Vengir, in fact, discovered the hyperdrive technology. They intended to make it a secret, but spies from other Tribes found it, and all the Human Tribes soon had it. The Vengir came to not mind it, but they were still moguls to the space industry.Category:Fan-Made Category:Theories